The a label for a container with an outer surface, wherein the label comprises a base sheet with a superposed protective sheet and at least one information sheet positioned between the base sheet and the protective sheet. Before being applied to the outer surface of the container, the base sheet is adhered to a label bearing sheet, usually a longitudinal strip, adjacent to base sheets of other similar labels.
Such a label is known, for example, from European patent application 43179, which shows and describes a label, the protective sheet of which is adhered to the base sheet at two opposite edges, at one of them after having been turned back, and is provided with tear lines arranged just within those edges. At the location of the edge turned back, the protective sheet passes into a kind of foldable sheet comprising a strip of printing paper folded like a concertina or spirally in order to obtain a plurality of information panels. The foldable sheet is positioned between the protective sheet and the base sheet and may be unfolded after being torn along the tear lines for acquiring information. The protective sheet cannot be put back. In fact, in view of the possibility of damage or, for example, due to rain, the foldable sheet can only be consulted once. Furthermore, it is noted that the structure of that known label makes it rather stiff and insufficiently compliant to be brought into or out of a curved condition without the formation of wrinkles in one or more of the sheets or panels, as may occur, for example, during the passage of a strip of silicone paper provided with labels along several labelling machine rollers, or during the application of said label to an outwardly curved surface of a container.
Another label is known from European Patent Application 87987, in which a label is shown and described which consists of a base sheet which, together with the base sheets of other labels, is releasably adhered to a rollable supporting strip. Also, the protective sheet of this label passes, at one of its edges, in this case the front edge, into a strip of printing material folded spirally into a foldable sheet positioned between the base sheet and the protective sheet. At its other edge the protective sheet is extended with a projection, the lower surface of which is provided with a band of releasable adhesive enabling releasable adhesion on the upper surface of the base sheet or at surfaces of the protective sheet itself. When said label is passed in series on a bearing strip along rollers and is applied to curved surfaces, the stiffness due to its structure may cause the formation of wrinkles, making the label less attractive, or disturbances may occur during the labelling by using automatic labelling equipment.